Painting of Fire, Story of Ice
by Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha
Summary: Three years after the end of the series. Satoshi and Daisuke are in High School, but do they know of the feelings they harbor towards each other? Are they aware of what fate has in store for them? Looks like we'll find out soon! DISCONTINUED
1. Story of Ice

_**Yay! First DNAngel fic! And a yaoi pairing too…. fweeeee!**_

_**Enjoy, and if you aren't a yaoi fan…oh nevermind.**_

_**ホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホ**_

Daisuke walked up the stairs that led to the roof door, lunch in hand. Opening the door, the redhead looked around, noticing that Satoshi wasn't there. "That's odd…I wonder where Sato-kun is…" he muttered to himself, letting the door quietly shut. This was the first time that the bluenette hadn't been on the roof of Azumano high school in three years. They had graduated Middle school not long ago, a few months after Dark and Krad had been resealed into Kokuyoku. They were now sophomores, still underclassmen. But they were now very close friends as well, compared to how they had acted towards each other when they held dark and Krad.

Daisuke tuned around at the sound of the rooftop door opening and closing. There stood Satoshi, looking a bit more winded than usual. "Sorry, Daisuke. I got held up cleaning up in Chemistry…did I make you wait long?" the bluenette said, smiling a little. "Not at all!" the redheaded boy answered as the two of them sat down. "Satoshi…you look a little bit pale. Are you felling ok?" Daisuke asked, giving his friend a concerned look. "I'm all right…I've just been a bit tired as of late." Satoshi replied quietly.

_**ホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホホ**_

_**Short? Thought so. Don't know how long this will go. Actually, these two paragraphs are only one page written. I'll post another page tomorrow. Night!**_


	2. Off to Art part one

Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated this

_**Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated this.**_

_**I've been grounded from using the computer, sorry.**_

_**So here's Chapter 2, which is a little longer.**_

門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門

The two boys spent most of their lunch hour on the roof, talking about past events. They were on the subject of last Friday's History test – which Satoshi had passed with ease – when Satoshi suddenly cut off in mid-sentence, pitching forward onto his hands and needs. "Satoshi!" Daisuke all but shouted the bluenette name, kneeling next to Satoshi, with a hand on the boy's back. '_This is like that time we got locked in the school freezer…'_ the redhead thought.

The bluenette collapsed, falling onto his side. Daisuke rolled him onto his back, setting Satoshi's head in his lap. They skipped most of this way, until Satoshi finally regained consciousness. Ice blue eyes looked up into fire red ones, and Daisuke sighed in relief. "…Dai-kun…" Satoshi muttered, blinking at the bright sun. Daisuke helped him sit up, saying; "What happened Sato? I thought you were free of Krad..." Satoshi leaned back against the brick that formed most of the roof door, a sigh escaping his lips. "Yes, but you managed to get your 'Sacred Maiden' to return your love, but before you were separated from Dark when he was resealed into Kokuyoku. I…did not." The bluenette said.

They eventually left the roof for their last class of the day, once Satoshi could manage to stand up. Art was the one thing at school that they had to look forward to at school, even though Daisuke was from the thief's line of Kokuyoku. They were art partners for the current portrait subject. Satoshi was the one doing the painting.

門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門門

_**Yeah…only one paragraph longer…but still longer! I'm saving the reset of what's currentally written down for Chapter three. Hope you liked! R&R please!**_


	3. Note

Sorry for the wait. I kinda…couldn't find my copy of the story again…but I found it! Chapter three will be going up and replacing this hopefully sometime in the next few days. Again, Sorry for the wait. _Gomen. Watashi gozen sumimasen._


	4. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE LOOK

_**HEY THERE. A NOTE TO ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ MY WRITINGS.**_

**_I am on hiatus. Sorry. However, I'll give a little overview as to what will be happening in my works when I return._**

**_Amaterasu and Waka's Return ~ As per request from a reviewer, I shall be deviating from my original storyline and incorperating Chibikami, possibly as Waka and Ammy's daughter._**

_**Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Star ~**__** Chapter three will be up. More subtle advances, etc. Buliding on Sora and Riku's relationship with eachother.**_

**_Painting of Fire, Story of Ice ~  Possibly discontinued. Sorry to the failthful ones of this one, but the inspiration is just gone._**

**_This AN will be replaced either with a DISCONTINUED label or a new chapter._**

**_See you all when I return,_**

**_Shakuma_**


End file.
